Little Girl's Diary
by RolanX8
Summary: Konan been living a 'normal' life all her days. Until a new student came and change her forever. His name is Hiragi AKA Pein from the Hijiro clan.
1. The New Student is a Beast!

**Little Girl's Diary**

_Once apon a time, there was a beast call the Hiragi. Even though by it's look, it face told others to stay away from it unless you wanna get hurt. Even if it said that, one person, stood up with the courage and told it that it was not scary, but kind and nice from the looks of it. The beast was very happy to hear someone actually to say that to him. As the story begins….. More and more problem happens between them, as if they do not want those two to be with each other._

_Sigh. Man, I wish something would totally happen right now, school is boring as hell!_ She made another sigh as she looks outside the window. The sun blurs her eyes as she groans. _Stupid sun! _Kids were still talking to each other as seem as school haven't even started just yet. Looking at the clock that said "12:05" A bright smile shine upon her pale face. _Yes! I totally forgot, today is when we get out early! Come on! Only one more hour!_

**After School**

She ran out in joy as the boring day of school had finally ended….. And….. Just when things just have got weirder…. She was over joy that she didn't saw what was in front of her. BUMP. Fell on the floor… "Ow! That hurt! Watch where your going!" She yell at the man. Whom just stood there making a confusing face.

He glare at her as she crawled back a little. _Jesus! What's with this guy? He is scary as hell! I just hope he's not a pedophile! _Gulp! His face was blocked by shadows so she wasn't able to see who he was. He just smirk and walked away. She sigh, got up, quickly ran back home.

**At home**

She opens and slam the door. Breathing hard, she took off her shoes and ran right up stairs and into her room. Slamming the door and take our her diary in her secret drawer. She begin writing:

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! My name is Konan! I'm 15 years old. 2nd year in high school. I'm kind of short since I have skip a grade. My dad is a scientist and he just love to study. Even getting me involve with it... Ugh! Being smart isn't always that fun. Kids keep on asking to do their homework for them, and if you don't they would blackmail you or just beat your ass. That's when my mom comes in. She's a …. Well... She thinks that she is a.... ninja..... It's crazy, but I do not know how they even hook up together, and if I ask them, there they go with the 'long' stories and this 'long' night..... BORING! Anyway, back to this situation. During my time of happiness while I was at the park, skipping my way home. I bump into this very scary guy! DX I thought I was gonna die at that time! Shadows was blocking his face so I didn't saw his face very clearly... HECK! I don't even think I wanna see his face! It might be very UGLY! YUCK! But he just smirks at me and walk away, what a jerk! Man! I just hope I don't even see that ugly man every again in my life!_

_Honey! It's time a dinner!_ She sighed, "Be right there mom!" ….. …... "You got 5 minutes to get down here or else I will-" "Yeah yeah.... You would blow me up with you 'jutsu'"

She just stared at her, "How did you-" "Mom, your the one who teach me these moves in the first place" She just smiled and reply "My goodness! You have grown so fast!" Hugging her very tightly.... She just sigh, let's just get on with dinner.....

**Night Time**

"Ah! So bored...." She said, looking back at her diary "Well I guess I can write a little more inside."

_Hm, I just wonder.... What would happen if I meet that scary man again? DX That would be a very scary experience to have! Thinking of all that! I do not even want to go to school tomorrow! Maybe I can endure it.... I mean.... What's gonna happen on Friday? Am I right? ^_^'_

**School **

Her mouth dropped as she look at him. "Now students, I would like you to meet Hiragi, but you can call him Pein if it is too hard for you to say." His emotionless face says it all.... Stay away from him unless you wanna die.... It even gives her the creep. Kids in the room shivered as he look at them and look around. Seeing that girl again.... He glare at her. _Ah! He's staring at me! Did I do something bad to him so something? … Unless! Maybe... NO! He can't be...._

She gulped and made a little nervous laugh...

**After School**

She tries to walk as fast as she can. But a devilish aura was behind her, she can sense it..... Not daring to look at back, she began to run. Soon later at the park, the little aura was gone. She sigh and look up, there he was! Sitting on the bench, she gasp, making a sound that let him notice that she was there. He stare at her and stood up, silently walk at her as she nervously step back. _Oh man! He is totally gonna kill me for sure! There's nobody here to witness it so I'm totally doomed!_

As he got closer, she yelled, grabbed his arm, and flip him over. Not noticing what had happened, she slowly opens her eyes and gasp again, "OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice what had happened! It's just that I was trying to protect myself and-"

"That was the 'Overall Flip' wasn't it?" He asked, she just nodded, a sweat dropped as he stood up, making a smirk "Well, well. I guess someone else rather than me knows jutsu and taijutsu huh?" …..huh? She look at him, raising an eyebrow. He make a smile and said "So I guess one of your family is.... one of the Harijo family?" She answered "Yeah.... My mom... I guess...." _OH MY GOD! HIS SMILE IS SO PRETTY! XD I just wanna snuggle him so much!_

She had daydreamed away, he just sighed and giggle a little as a drool almost came out of her mouth. She snapped, blushing of embarrassment, quickly ran home, leaving the boy there. He just shrugged and walked home.

At home she ran to her room and sigh. Went to get her diary and wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_OH MY GOD! I THANK YOU GOD! I am so happy to finally meet a boy who is just like me! He is so cute! And thank god! He's not boring and crazy like other kids! I just guess that once you get to know him, he is rather nice than.... Mean... Evil... O_O' Yeah... I don't need to imagine that right now... But OMG! SUCH CUTTIE! XD!! Now finally I have a reason to at least go to school and actually have 'fun', now at least I can finally have fun after all these years of books and studies and school and other stuff that was really boring. Man I just hate my dad, making me going to school even though he could just home – teach me. Make new friends he said... Like I care! They don't even care either! I would rather be home on my computer owning all of these noobs! (She's talking about WoW) …. Kids these days are all idiots.... And kids who are smart are just cocky..... Also rich bastards are just assholes who don't even know when to stop touching body parts. Just because their rich doesn't mean they can do whatever they want! Think they can get away with it just because they have money and pay the teachers more than the school pays them..... Teachers are also idiots to actually take those stupid requests! UGH! I JUST MAKE ME MAD!.... Oh :O Time to go! Write to ya later!_

She sighed, close the diary and went to her bed. Into her blanket she stare at the window. She just smiled and slowly close her eyes.... Into a deep sleep....

**To be continued......**

---

RolanX8: Woo hoo! Another chapter to the X bins!

Konan: ….. The.... X bins? What is that!? A trash can?!

RolanX8: ….. o-o …. No....

Konan: A porno folder?

RolanX8: ….. NO! It's just a folder I made up, but it's just a NORMAL folder

Konan: Oh..... o-o.... Yea..... :P

RolanX8: Well just do the whatever I mostly do...

Konan: Ok! :D Please make a review or else your gonna make a sad panda!

RolanX8: AND THAT'S ME! D;

Konan: What about me too? DX


	2. The Tamed Beast

**Little Girl's Diary**

"Hey isn't that the new kid?"

"Shh!! Don't talk about him!"

"Yea I know but...." He said "Why is he up on that roof?" They both look up on the roof. He just just sitting there looking at the city. Konan, who was skipping all the way to school didn't even notice that he was even there on the roof – looking for her.

His eye sighted her, jumped off the roof and landed right in front of her. She scream in panic as her heart almost stopped, _Jesus christ! That scared the living shit out of me!_

"Oh... It's just you Pein..." He smiled and stood up "Shall we go?" She sighed and reply "You don't have to walk with me to school you know." Question marks pop out of his head as it titled a little "Why not? Don't girls like walking with a boy to school?" ….

_Where did you got that from Pein?  
I got it from this book right here!_

…_.. …... That's a book that had been missing for weeks! Did you stole it or something!?_

_No I just found it on a dude's body. He was just laying there._

… _Why didn't you told the police?_

_D: I tried, they got scared and ran away. One even try to shoot me_

…_.... Well.... I do guess that with that face of yours.... I would get scared too..._

… _D:_

She just stared at him. He was making a puppy eye face.... She just sighed "That ain't gonna work on me." He just stared at her "What's not gonna work?" "That puppy face of yours"

…  
"I'm making a puppy face? :O"

…

**At school**

"Ok Pein, it's you time to clean the room. Can you do that?" Konan asked, he just nodded. Students around them cheer in amazement. Once Pein left to get the cleaning supplies, the other students began to ask her. "Hey Konan! How did you tame the beast?" She just look at him.... _Jerk...._ "I didn't tame him. He ain't that scary you know."

"Wow! Nice from the popular Konan!"

…. He just had came back, with that face again. The students took a step back. Just staring at him made them all shivered. She just sighed and pat him on the head "Good job Pein. Now can you please clean it now. School is over." He just nodded and began cleaning.

She sighed and walk out of the room, and to her house.

**Home**

She sighed and open the door, inside the house was her mom, waiting for her. She was not happy. "What is this Konan?" She asked, "I dunno, and what are you talking about?"

"Last week you told me you didn't want a man. But look what I saw you! Walking and talking with a guy!" She screamed at her as she reply "You were stalking me again weren't you?"

_I-I wasn't stalking!_

… _Then how did you know that I was walking with a guy?"  
.. Well.... Just a guess!_

_Right...._

… _Bah! J-just go to your room right now!_

_Fine fine...._

**Konan's Room**

She sigh and went on her bed. Groaning. "Man, that old lady, always stalking me as always. This is why I don't let other people go to my house. My family is a freak show..."

She made another sighed and took out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yep. Another day again... Man these days are always getting so weird. First is that really cute dude who walked with me to school today... I was really excited but I wasn't able to show it.... It's just embarrassing! Second is those students talking about me being … popular. My ass! People barely even talk to me, when did I became famous? Must be after I 'tamed' this 'beast' that they were talking about. Pein wasn't a beast... Well... After you know him of course. I was kind of scared of him in the first place too.. Oh well! And now third is my mom's big problem. She just can't stop stalking me. She said it's for my own 'safety' or whatever she had said about it. My family are freaks... Why can't I have anybody normal... Well... Rather than my little brother. But he's only 4 right now. He's turning 5 next month. I just hope my mom doesn't teach him these 'jutsu' too. THEN. All of my family will be freaks.... If I see god right now... I would totally kill him for making me having this.... life.... Scary.... Now I really wanna kill him for making me EVEN thinking about this._

….. ….. "I feel a disturbance that someone want to kill me.... Or maybe it's just my imagination..." He said, "Brandon, why would anyone want to kill you? I mean look at me! I'm a 476,765,234 year old god stuck in a little kids body." He just chuckled "Your right T.K like anyone want to kill me!" ….. He just groan and walked away...

---  
She closed the diary and put it under her drawer. "Honey! Someone wants to talk to you! And oh my! He seems very.... Strong.." She groan and left her room and down stair. To be surprised, it was Pein.

"What are you doing here?"

"You left you notebook. I came here to give it back to you." He took out her notebook from his bag and gave it to her. She sighed and thank him for it. He was about to leave but her mother insist that he would stay for a little longer. She decline, he accept. She groaned, he cheerly welcome himself.

"So, how long have you 2 been together?" Her mom asked

"He's a new student"

"Oh, my, you seem awfully quiet right now."

"uhh.. Mom, he said that he's a member of this... Hajiro family thingy."

… Her mom didn't answer until 5 minutes have pasted "MY GOODNESS I CAN'T BELIEVE ONE OF THE HAJIRO FAMILY IS ACTUALLY BE HERE! I THOUGHT YOU ALL WERE IN TOKYO!"

… "I just moved here, there was so many Hajiro people there."

"OH MY! THAT WAS MY IDEA TOO!"

They both kept on talking to each other for hours while Konan, who was annoyed, walk back to her room and took her diary out again.

_Reminder. NEVER! And I mean NEVER! Take Pein to my house when my mom is home. They both talk to each other like mad house. Even if they never met each other. Oh, NEVER bring people to my house unless their freaks -_-'_

"Why are you calling your family a freak Konan?" He said, she just look at him and freaked out "When did you get here?!"

"But why do you call them a freak? It's normal."  
"That's the problem! They can't be normal! I mean look at me! I'm half Japanese and British!"

"... Your British? I thought you were full Japanese."

"No I'm not~! My dad is British and my mom is Japanese."

"Ohh....."

"Now just get out of my room dickhead!"

He just left the room and out of the house. She gulped a little. _Oh~! I hope I didn't made him sad or worst!\ I might have made him mad...!!_

"Hmm.... I wonder what is a dickhead? Do people use these words these days?" He said, confused...

**To be continued**

---

RolanX8: Thank you for reading, now please review. If not, GET THE HELL OUT OF THE INTERNET!

_Oh and by the way, if you didn't figure this out already, I got this idea from Beast Master lol. You should try reading it, a very good manga, and it's finished already D:!!_


End file.
